


Nobel Prize Valuation

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Winning the Nobel Prize is more than just a medal and publicity. It comes with the challenge of balancing your work with the life you chose to live with the person you promised to cherish forever. Slightly OOC. Shamy fic.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 15





	Nobel Prize Valuation

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm feeling down, I tend to have that urge to write something. Sometimes this is the reason why my fics are written in the first place. But you have to know that when I write in this state, I don't have a specific goal in mind, I write as I try to distract myself until I feel better. This is one of those moments and now I have this fic written.
> 
> For those who have my multi-chap Shamy AU on alert, know that I did not abandon it. I'm actually working on the 8th chapter and almost done with it when I got distracted by this. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow *wink*
> 
> This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. All rights belong to Lorre, and Prady. Enjoy!

Sheldon was typing away on his laptop when the sound of the keys broke him out of his momentum. He turned on his seat from the dining table and watched as Amy entered their apartment. He anticipated her warm greeting and put a smile on his face. However, the Amy that walked through the door was far from the cheerful and exuberant woman that she usually was.

He continued to watch as she closed the door behind her and placed the keys on the bowl beside the door. She proceeded to extract her purse from her body and set it down on a nearby chair. It was only then that Amy finally looked up and met his eyes across the room. Sheldon stood up as his wife looked at him with such distress that it only took him two long strides to reach her.

Without saying anything, he took her hand and pulled her against him, his arms enveloping her body. He closed his eyes as he cradled her head beneath his chin. He hope that it would at least lessen whatever emotion she was feeling. Sheldon felt her arms encircling around his waist and heard the sigh that escaped her lips.

They stood there, in the middle of their small apartment, conversing not through words but with gestures; Sheldon was offering her comfort to show her the love he felt for her and Amy showed her vulnerability to let him know she trusted him because she loved him. It was a serene moment for both of them, not only because of the silence that permeated through the room but because being in the same room together and not talk about work was now a rare occurrence.

Ever since they won the Nobel Prize, the demand for appearance in conferences, interviews, and lectures increased. They were both aware of this when they got the call to tell them they won, but they pictured this journey as something they could do together, not a thousand miles apart every two weeks.

This realization made Sheldon tighten his embrace and he inhaled the scent from her hair and thanked his eidetic memory for letting him remember even the smallest things.

After a while, he decided to loosen his grip just enough to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and if he didn't know any better, he would say that she looked peaceful. Except the way her eyes were tightly shut and her eyebrows dipped told him she was seconds away from crying. Not wanting to prolong her agony, he awkwardly moved them toward the couch, with him sitting in the middle as Amy curled up against him. He pulled her legs across his lap and rub them for comfort. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "do you want to talk about it?"

Amy was silent for a few seconds, her fingers playing with her husband's shirtsleeve. Needing more contact with him than necessary, she turned her head and burrowed into the crook of his neck. She could smell the baby powder emanating from him and it was enough to settle her down even for a bit. "I miss you," she whispered. It had been three days since he got back from a 5-day trip in London and before he left she was in a conference in New York. The past 3 months had been torturing and it was taking a toll on her, "I-I don't want to do this anymore."

Sheldon's eyes widened but kept her close. His heart started to beat erratically against his chest and he hoped Amy would not notice it. He waited in silence, encouraging her to continue and maybe to ease his mind as well from thinking of the worst already.

"We made a breakthrough together, we won the Nobel Prize together…and I'm only going to continue with this journey if we take it together. I love encouraging people to go into the Sciences and advancing my career with all this publicity, but I am not choosing it over my life with you. I love you. You're my life. Spending the rest of my life with you is greater than any award that they could offer me," Amy said quietly. Suddenly, she sat up to look directly into his eyes that mirrored the emotions coursing through her at the moment. "We need to make a decision…we take this journey together or we don't do it at all."

Sheldon raised his hand and cupped her cheek. He ran his fingers along the contours of her face, admiring her beauty which he found mesmerizing up to this day. "You're the most important person in my life Amy. I vowed to show you how much I love you every single day that we're married. I told you that you were even better than Dark Matter and now…being married to you…I can say that you're better than any mystery of the universe. We're going to take this journey together, okay?" He took her left hand and raised it to his lips, leaving a delicate kiss on her knuckles. He looked back up and smiled longingly, "no more work trips away from home unless we are both going. We're going to have a meeting with Siebert with this but I'm sure as Nobel Laureates we can create a solution."

Amy nodded and pressed a kiss on his lips. Sheldon responded immediately and soon their lips danced with each other. Despite spending far less time with each other, their kiss was not rushed, vigorous, and wanting. It was really like a dance, built on familiarity and intimacy. They both knew it was not the time for a heated make out session. This kiss was more of a shy reconnection, a gesture of comfort, promise, and love that went beyond the limitations of the English language.

When they pulled back, Sheldon noticed the tears on her cheeks. He pulled her close and took off her glasses to wipe away her tears. He stared deeply into her eyes and gave his wife a warm smile, "I love you."

Amy leaned against his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly, "I love you too," she replied. "So much," she added quietly.

Sheldon had to smile, "I know." _Me too,_ he could've said it out loud, but he knew that after years of being together, Amy already picked up what that phrase meant for him.

One thing he learned from his relationship with his wife was that love was unquantifiable. You can declare your love for another person and add the sentiments 'so much', 'more' and 'most', 'to the moon and back', and so on. For him, these words described the depth of a person's capacity to love and to be loved. But in all those times, it was there and can never be lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol that was a short one but it was a spur of the moment thing so…anyway, let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I would compile future one-shots with this one or just continue to post them separately. How are you in your countries btw? I hope y'all are doing okay, please stay safe! xo
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
